nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Stooges
The Three Stooges is a game for the Nintendo Entertainment System released in 1989, and later ported for the Game Boy Advance in 2002. It was a single-player adventure game based on the 1930's comedy team of the same name. The game features Moe, Larry and Curly in different mini-games that are based on many of the Stooges short films. Opening The game starts with Ghostbusters (Defender of the Crown in the GBA version) as the title screen. Then the stooges comes on the title card. The opening theme ends with record needle scratch off, Then Larry says "Hey, This looks like a kids game." (sound file from the film: Three Little Beers) Then Moe replies "You, Idiot!" (sound file from the film: Dizzy Pilots). Then they slap each other (causing the Ghostbusters title screen to shake). Instead, Defender of the Crown was kept as the title screen. Until Moe screams, "Hey you knuckleheads! Were in the wrong game!" However, we cut to the 5-to-3 second countdown followed by the title screen (which is based on the original The Three Stooges opening from 1934-1939), as "Listen to the Mocking Bird" is played (different music is played in the GBA version). Story The Stooges heard a cry for help. They come across "Ma's Orphanage", which was in big trouble by an evil banker named I. Fleechum. In order to help save them all, the Stooges set out to earn money to keep the orphanage open. The Stooges must do their job in 30 days, or else the orphanage is gone. Mini-games Each of the mini-games are based off of different Stooges short films. HELP! Wanted Waiters! In this mini game, The Stooges' mission is to throw pies at customers for money, but if the customers throw pies at a Stooges, they get a strike. If they get 5 strikes, their work is done. HELP! Wanted Doctors! Based on the short film, Men in Black. The Stooges' mission is to follow a nurse, but they also have to dodge the patients while driving a race car. If they can get 20 points, They will reach the exit and win $2,000. However, if they hit a patient five times (strikes), their work is done. :Note Sound file used in this mini game is: :Loud Speaker: Calling Dr. Howard, Dr. Fine, Dr. Howard. The Cracker Eating Contest Based on the short film, Dutiful but Dumb. Curley has to eat the oyster crackers in the bowl before the oyster gets it. If it does, Curley will make silly faces. Cost depends on how many crackers Curley ate. :Note: Sound file used in this mini games are: :Curley: Youch (Dutiful but Dumb) :Curley: Naugh (Various films) :Curley: Nyuk-Nyuk-Nyuk (Various films) The Boxing Match The Boxing Match based on the short film, Punch Drunks, where Curley gets fighting mad every time he hears Larry play "Pop Goes the Weasel." While fighting in the match, Curley falls off the ring, causing Larry to break a violin. Now Larry has go run downtown to find something that plays "Pop Goes the Weasel." Larry finds the radio then heads back to the boxing ring. The player has to help Larry because there are objects in the side walk that can hit Larry and make Larry dizzy (such as lamp poles, fire hydrant, dog, boxes, and ladders). There are only 6 rounds in the boxing match, so you have only 6 minutes to complete the mini-game. If you do, you win the money. :Note: Sound file used in this mini game: :Larry: Oh My Stradivarius The Slapping Game The Stooges stands next to the brick wall and do not find any money. Moe slaps Larry and Curley with the "Slap 'O Meter." They have only 30 seconds to do it. They won't get paid on that day. The Trivia Game The Stooges go to a radio shop where they find the radio display in the front of the shop is running a quiz show. Each correct answers are worth $500. To select answer A, Press the control pad left. To select answer B, Move the Control pad ether up or down. To select answer C, Press the control pad right. There are three questions. Note: Sound file used in this mini game: For correct answer: (Larry) Congratulations! For incorrect answer: (Curley) Youch! Non-Mini Games Also found on the Stoogeville map are other actions: *'Mousetrap' If the Stooges land here, the mousetrap will hit Moe's hand. And Moe puts a bandage on his finger. That means he cannot work or pay that day. If the Moe hits the Mousetrap 4 times, The Stooges cannot work at all, and the game is over. However, if you have $5,000 or more, you can still win the game. *'The Evil Banker's visit' If the Stooges land the this property, They will have a rude comment from The Evil Banker. And sometime it can cost him money ($1,000). *'Dollar Sing' On the brick wall, The Stooges found a bag of money. *'SAFE!' The bad news is: the safe fell on Curley's head, but the good news is: you get the money. *'Question Mark' This is just random places or Mini games. *'Glove' This is an extra move. Ending The ending depends on how much the Stooges pay: * Less than $5,000 = Ma loses the orphanage (bad Ending, no ending credits) * $5,000 to $9,999 = Ma keeps the orphanage (okay Ending, ending credits) * $10,000 to $19,999 = Ma keeps the orphanage and makes repairs (good ending, ending credits) * $20,000 and more = Ma keeps the orphanage, makes repairs, and the daughter marries The Stooges (best Ending, ending credits) Trivia * The NES version was programmed by BEAM Software in Australia. * The PC version of the game makes a cameo appearance in the film Lethal Weapon 3 starring Mel Gibson, who is a fan of the Three Stooges. External links *The Three Stooges (NES) at GameFAQs *The Three Stooges (GBA) at GameFAQs Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:1989 video games Category:2002 video games Category:Activision games Category:North America exclusive games Category:Licensed games